untold story: me in the cirque du freak
by HeatherTheShinigami19
Summary: hey guys! this is a story  with  me as the main character or  female darren,, it goes by the books and starts when steve asks to be a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Untold story**

_Disclaimer: I do not own cirque du freak I only own myself in the form of a fem Darren._

_Mr. Crepsley: you wish!_

_Me: don't tease me you sexy ass man_

_Mr. Crepsley: do I detect something there?_

_Me: *blushes* let's hear the story now!_

_I stand in the balcony in the theater where evra's snake had shown waiting._

_I finally see someone, Steve! I watch him and it seems like he's waiting for someone, me and Steve jump at a voice "are you looking for me?" a figure flies down and lands in front of Steve, Mr. Crepsley! "y-yes" Steve stammers " I know what you are!" Steve says_

"_Oh and what am I?" Mr. Crepsley sneers_

"_A vampire!" Steve exclaims_

"_What is it that you want boy?" Mr. Crepsley sneers_

"_I want you to make me a vampire!" Steve blurts out. I feel my heart shatter, Steve knew I was the vampire lover, that I had always wanted to be a vampire. Mr. Crepsley looks shocked, "are you crazy!" Mr. Crepsley roared_

"_No I fucking hate my life, my mother doesn't love me, I've never met my father, this is what I want" Steve says determinedly _

"_what about the girl you came with?" Mr. Crepsley asks_

"_Heather? Yes I'll miss her but I want to become a vampire more then I'll miss her." I felt my heart break "that asshole" I thought to my self_

"_ok fine then I need to check your blood" Mr. Crepsley sighs then I can't see them I hear Steve gasp and then Mr. Crepsley started to spit " YOUR EVIL!" Mr. Crepsley roared_

"_What!" I gasped before I could stop myself, Mr. Crepsley looks up at me and Steve says "heather? What are you doing here?" _

_Mr. Crepsley calmly says "heather you have two choices, either you walk down here without a fight or I come up there and drag you down." Even with the threat of being dragged down I stand there petrified. Mr. Crepsley shakes his head and says "ok then." And takes a running leap, grabs me and brings me down. I gasp and then look at Steve kind of scared. Steve says "please tell me you don't believe him" I just stare at him and say " i-i-I don't know what to believe." _

_Author's note: sorry bout the cliffy_

_Mr. Crepsley: ugh damn I was getting into that._

_Me: to bad sexy _

_Mr. Crepsley: *rolls eyes*_

_Me: *gloms on him*_


	2. Chapter 2 the bite

Steve looks at me with tears in his eyes "I can't believe you would doubt me heather." I hear Mr. Crepsley sigh. I look at Steve and at Mr. Crepsley, Tears in my eyes and I run. Outside I jump on my bike and pedal away like mad. I get to my house and climb into my room from the window. I sob myself to sleep that night

The next day I wake up hoping it was a dream. I get dressed and head down stairs. "Hey I thought you stayed with Steve last night?" my mom said confused. "He got into a fight at school so his mom told me to go home." I answered "oh ok." My mom says and turns back to her work. I grab and drink and head upstairs. (AN we know how Darren took Mr. Crepsley's spider so I'm skipping that part)

At home I put madam octa's cage on my desk. "Hi octa I'm your new master for now" I whisper to the spider. I smile at her then go to get changed for bed. That night I had a strange dream that I was getting chased by something I couldn't see. I woke up covered in cold sweat, I got out of bed and grabbed a dr pepper from the mini fridge in my room. I took a swig and put it back into the fridge and went back to bed. The next morning I got up and got ready for school and grabbed octa and put her cage in my backpack. When I got to school I put my backpack in my locker and checked on octa and then Steve came up to me. "What's that?" he said when I jumped and closed the backpack. "Uh nothing." I said guilty. "Bullshit." Steve scoffed. He grabbed my backpack and looked "HOLY SHIT IT'S…" I slapped my hand on his mouth "shush!" I said scared. "How-how did you get her?" he whispered "I snuck back there the next day and got her." I said. "Goddamnit heather you stole from a vampire, do you know how much shit you'll be in if he finds you?" I rolled my eyes "duh I know but I couldn't help it." He looked at octa "ugly bastard" he whispered more to the spider then me. Just then the bell rings and he jumps dropping the cage which springs open and octa jumps out. i yell " What the hell steve!" i run after him as he runs after octa so he can squish her. theres alot of commotion and then octa climbs up his shirt. " steve." i squel as octa bites his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3 the change

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I own myself only)

~ Later that day~

I ride my bike to the theater, my face still stained with my tears. I stop at the entrance and sigh deeply before I walk in. I make my way to the main part and see a light, as I get closer I see Mr. Crepsley sitting at a card table playing solitaire.

"I knew you would be back" he says with a smirk. I wipe away some stray tears and I swear it seems like his face softens a bit but not by much.

"Look octa bit my friend. Do you have an antidote?" he leans forward

"Maybe" he says and I brighten up

"But maybe I am saving it for if she bites me. Maybe I do not want to waste it on an evil brat." He says simply turning my sadness to anger.

"You have to!" I shout.

"I most certainly do not." He states getting mad. My tears come back

"Please, Steve is my only friend, I'll do anything!" He grins and I realize this is what he was waiting for.

"Anything?" He smirks and I shake my head

"I'll pay for it!" I say

"But you are a child; I highly doubt you have enough money to pay for the antidote." He chuckles. I get pissed a little but don't show it. He suddenly stands up

"I have a much better idea. You will become my assistant, travel the world with me as a half-vampire." I gasp

"You want me to be a vampire?" He grins big.

"There must be another way." I say and he shakes his head.

"That is my only offer, become my assistant or your friend dies, your choice." I get pissed again and say

"That's not much of a choice!" He glares at me

"Would you rather your friend dies? "He says and I shake my head.

"Ok I'll become a vampire. I whisper and he smiles and walks toward me. He smells of blood which makes me tremble a little.

"First I must test your blood." He says and I hold out my hand. He pricks my palm with his nail and drinks a little.

"Good you have pure blood, we may continue." I just nod ok and he grabs my hands and pricks all ten fingertips and I yelp in shock.

"Do not be a baby." He sneers.

"But it hurts. I say

"Get used to it" he says as he does the same to his fingertips. He then presses his fingertips to mine. At first I don't feel anything and then it feels weird almost like a current flowing his blood into my body. As it reaches my heart it hurts badly and it takes all my energy to stay standing. I see the same thing happing to him but he doesn't show the pain as I must be. He then let's go. I stagger back a little and look at him. I see him lick his fingers and the wounds close up so before he can I ask I hold my fingers out. He looks impressed that I realized but doesn't comment. When he licks my fingers it feels weird, almost good and I feel myself blush. He lets go of my fingers. I say

"I don't feel any different." He chuckles

"The changes do not show up immediately." I nod ok and say something I now regret.

"So does this mean I can turn into a bat now?" he laughs hard

"No that is bullshit, do you really thing someone as big as us can change into a little rat like creature?" I turn beat red and shake my head no.

"Come on we need to go save Steve. "He says.

~ The next day~

I go to school like nothing happened. I saw Steve is back and start to go over to him but change my mind and go to the library instead. I know how smart Steve is and I just know he will see the change in me even if it isn't noticeable yet. I ignore him for three days until one day changes my plans.

I and the rest of the guys are playing ball when Steve comes by

"Yo Steve!" Alan shouts

"Yeah man?" Steve says coming over.

"You got to play ball man Heather is beast now." Steve looks at me

"Getting better behind my back girl?" he grins big.

"You know it." I say. We begin to play and then Alan cuts his knee. I can't think as I lean down and drink the blood. I get up and play it off by shouting.

"I'M THE VAMPIRE QUEEN!" and everyone laughs and tells me im crazy, but I see Steve glaring at me and I get nervous.


End file.
